


sherolly need you now

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and molly one shot for youtube's HookedonaFeeling89 you check out my fanfic video on my youtube channel, tvmoviesparks88 This fanfic is about Sherlock realizing his feelings for Molly after 3 months of living with her, find out what happens when Sherlock reveals his true feeling for Molly</p>
            </blockquote>





	sherolly need you now

Sherlock and Molly- need you now

It is quarter after one in the morning Sherlock homes couldn't sleep as even though he was currently residing with Molly hooper as was working late at saint bartholmes hospital. Since he couldn't sleep he wanted to out his violin wanted to play something new and alternative he turned on radio as heard this Beautiful song called I need you now by Chris Mann

As he listen to this music he was picturing himself playing the song while as the same time drinking whiskey then pacing himself around Molly's residence bored he found himself in Molly's room which all of sudden he pictured her alone crying over during the times he humiliate her and the times she would feel gitty over fact he would complement her and maybe she would write it in her diary he chuckled wondering why on earth all of sudden he was thinking about Molly curious he is new found revelation he wanted to know if Molly was thinking about him.

So he picked his new untraceable phone to call up Molly. Molly working on her scientific experiment thanking god she have to spend all day with Sherlock homes complaining and knitpicking everything she did she was happy to know Sherlock won't bother here as he now in house arrest for the time being and he hardly calls so peace and quiet until beep her phone went off she sighed and thought of course Sherlock this man is driving me crazy picking up going mad on her mean thoughts towards him till she reads the following text from him

"Thinking of you is thinking of me? Was just curious as when you be home pondering here alone- SH"

He is thinking of her, Sherlock thinking of her and revealing to her why? Is Sherlock losing his mind well maybe was after being cooped up in her house for about 3 months and no form of human interaction except for her maybe he was missing her and that was sweet to know coming from Sherlock. So taking back what she thought of him early she text back.

"SH- Be home when I am good and ready to come home-MH"

Sherlock could read Molly like a book after years of working with her, he indicated that the smiley face acknowledge that Molly was thinking about him smirking at Molly's text he something came over him to say "That Woman, "then reflecting on the moments he and Molly they shared the talks they the time he had told he needed yes at the time was saying that for Molly to help but now are living with her, knowing her in a different light he found her to be magnificent woman. In light of this new found realization he could wait for Molly to return home. So Sherlock took a necessary risk grabbing his jacket wrapping up his scarf up his mouth, and went to see his Molly Hopper.

Molly was heading out of the hospital turning off the lights of her lab ready to lock up, she her mind was set of getting home relaxing hoping Sherlock wouldn't be nagging at her. But what she didn't expect that was Sherlock was already in her lab waiting for her as he made his presence known by saying

"You are magnificent, woman, Molly Hooper, Don't you know that?" He turned toward slowly coming towards her. Molly stunned at first had nothing to say expect, "Sherlock, why are you her you might get notice, we have to get you out of here?" Molly pushing him to leave with her but Sherlock wouldn't leave he asked her

"Why do I keep thinking about you?"

Molly stopped pulling him and said, "What?" Molly stunned as she said, "Why you saying this now, Sherlock?"

Sherlock answered "Because... I need you, now"


End file.
